Tendresse
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Après le championnat de Yuei, Todoroki cherche à comprendre pourquoi Midoriya a été jusqu'à sacrifier sa main pour le sauver.


_ Pourquoi être allé aussi loin, Midoriya ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu m'as poussé à me battre de toutes mes forces, à utiliser mes flammes en plus de ma glace ! Tu savais pourtant qu'en faisant ça, tu… Que tu ne pourrais pas gagner… Alors pourquoi !?

Midoriya regarda Todoroki en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore l'avait coincé dans un coin du lycée Yuei pour lui parler. Et il paraissait hors de lui.

_ Pourquoi, Midoriya ?!

Le garçon aux cheveux vert sursauta lorsque son ami le secoua par l'épaule. Il releva ses yeux verts vers lui et hésita lorsqu'il se retrouva confronté aux yeux vairons de son vis-à-vis.

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Oui ? Non ?

Non.

Todoroki ne le comprendrait pas. Ne l'accepterait pas. Lui avait encore du mal à comprendre comment cela était arrivé.

Pourtant…

Il voulait tant…

_ Tu avais l'air si triste…

Todoroki fronça ses sourcils dépareillés et relâcha l'épaule de Midoriya. Il lui avait déjà brisé la main au point de lui en laisser des marques, il n'allait pas en plus lui casser l'épaule.

_ Quand tu as affronté Sero, je t'ai vu… Tu dégageais tellement de tristesse… J'ai voulut t'aider et… Et je me suis dit qu'accepter ton pouvoir dans son intégralité c'était un bon début… Je n'aurais pas dût ? Tu m'en veux ?

Todoroki se mordit la lèvre. Lui en vouloir ? Comment pourrait-il !

_ Ce n'est pas ça… Mais personne ne va aussi loin pour aider quelqu'un à qui il ne parle presque jamais ! Avant de te défier, je ne t'avais jamais dit autre chose que ''Bonjour'' !

_ Je sais mais… Mais je voulais t'aider ! Et quand tu m'as parlé de ton passé, de ce que ta mère et ton père t'ont fait, j'ai ressentit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressentit. Il fallait que je t'aide, peu importe le prix. Et ma main, ce n'était pas cher payé pour te voir sourire à la fin ! Parce que moi, je t…

Midoriya s'empourpra en prononçant ces mots.

Todoroki soupira et rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

Pourquoi les mots de Midoriya, si simples, faisaient-ils s'emballer son cœur de cette façon ? A vrai dire, quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait accepté son défi, il avait déjà senti son cœur accélérer de façon drastique. Puis lors de la bataille de cavalier, le voir l'affronter avec autant de détermination.

Par contre, quand il l'avait vu s'écrouler contre le mur à cause du souffle de l'explosion provoqué par leurs deux Alters, il avait eut étrangement mal. Tout comme le regarder se briser les doigts les uns après les autres, serrer les dents de douleurs, voir son regard vaciller… Il avait eut l'impression de souffrir avec lui.

_ Midoriya… je… Te blesser pour moi… En plus, tu as sacrifié ta main pour que je me batte de toutes mes forces, que je gagne… Tu m'as mère encouragé… Mais j'ai perdu le tournoi.

Un vieux démon ressurgissait dans le cœur du jeune homme, ce que son père lui avait inculqué par la force. Une défaite restait une défaite.

_ Moi, je t'ai trouvé incroyable ! Et… Si tu avais utilisé tes flammes contre Kacchan aussi, je sais que tu aurais put gagner, parce que t'ai affronté. Tu étais tellement… beau…

Les joues écarlates de Midoriya devinrent cramoisies.

_ Enfin… Euh… Ce que je veux dire… Tu n'es pas beau dans le sens ''beau'' ! Enfin si, très beau dans ce sens là aussi ! Mais je parlais dans le sens que... Excuse-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

Todoroki secoua la tête et effleura inconsciemment la brûlure sur son visage.

_ Non, je ne suis pas beau… Pas avec ça…

Midoriya le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il secoua la tête et prit soudainement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et blanc dans ses bras.

_ C'est faux… Moi, je ne trouve pas que… Todoroki-kun…Tu es beau, et fort, et courageux, et… Et pleins de choses ! Moi je te trouve incroyable…

Todoroki se raidit légèrement en sentant la main de Midoriya caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, doucement, tendrement.

La tendresse, Todoroki n'en avait pas beaucoup connue, dans sa vie. L'intransigeance et la violence de son père, l'eau bouillante sur son visage de la main de sa mère, le respect teinté de crainte de ses camarades de classe…

Mais là, dans les bras de Midoriya, il découvrait la définition de ce mot.

Il découvrait ce que cela faisait que d'être choyé par quelqu'un

Le jeune homme s'écarta et prit la main droite de Midoriya dans les siennes, sentant sous ses doigts les légers renflements de ses cicatrices.

Celles qu'il avait lui-même infligées au jeune homme. Son entêtement avait forcé Midoriya enduré une douleur innommable pour le sauver.

_ Midoriya… Merci.

D'où lui vint le courage d'agir ensuite ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il attira Midoriya contre lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, tendrement.

Lui qui n'avait jamais reçu de tendresse découvrait qu'il était capable d'en prodiguer.

Il sentit Midoriya enrouler ses bras autour de lui et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Peut-être bien que Midoriya pouvait l'entendre, tellement il battait fort.

Le jeune hommes rompit leur baiser et observa le visage couvert de tache de rousseur de Midoriya. Et en voyant son sourire, il se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en l'étreignant avec force.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'en savait rien. Il l'aimait, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. C'était comme une évidence depuis le début. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il n'y avait eut plus que Midoriya.

Todoroki s'écarta un peu et serra la main de Midoriya et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

_ Je t'ai peut-être brisé la main, Midoriya… Mais je te jure que ton cœur, lui, je ne le briserais jamais !

Midoriya afficha son sourire le plus lumineux, les yeux brillant de larmes continues.

Des larmes de joies.

Todoroki tendit doucement la main pour lui caresser la joue avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui allait terriblement bien.

_ Je t'aime Midoriya…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le regarda avec un air surprit, étonné par cette déclaration soudaine. Certes, avec le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il avait parfaitement comprit la nature des sentiments de Todoroki, mais les entendre clairement, c'était autre chose.

Et cette ''autre chose'' lui plaisait.

Todoroki observa Midoriya sans prononcer un mot, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il commençait à se dire qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait vu de l'amour là où il n'y avait que de l'héroïsme et de l'amitié, lorsque Midoriya lui fit son plus beau sourire en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Todoroki avec douceur.

_ Moi aussi, Todoroki-kun… Moi aussi je t'aime !

Un beau sourire apparut sur le visage d'ordinaire si fermé de Todoroki. Midoriya entremêla leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur la joue brûlée de Todoroki, sur son nez, au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'enfin l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils s'écartèrent et restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre, ses regardant dans les yeux avec des sourires paisible.

Au loin, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, mais aucun ne fit mine de bouger. Ils auraient tout le temps d'y aller plus tard, mais pour l'instant, apprendre à devenir de futurs super-héros leur paraissait de moindre importance que d'être ensemble.


End file.
